I Just Wanted to GO Home!
by Trixie Payne
Summary: She only wants to go home, she doesn't know how she got to the past. She doesn't know she brought her self to it. She wants naraku dead and blames him for being in the past. But will she live or die before she goes home? (Complete)


A girl about the age of nine with pale blue eyes some said was the color of ice waited for her mother to come and take her out to the garden to play. While she waited her older adopted sister braided her shoulder length hair, that matched her eyes. "Nee sama when will mommy be here to take me out to play?" A soft and gentle laugh from her adopted brother brought a giggle of glee from the little girl. "Hold still Reika," with out looking up she addressed her brother as she finished her sisters hair, "you know it takes a lot to get her to sit still long enough to do her hair."  
  
Their brother laughed and walked over to his little sister, and picked her up hugging her. "Nii-sama is momma with you?" as she asked him her question with big puppy eyes, there sister laughed and went down stairs to speak to her mother. Sitting down with Atashiko on his lap, he looked into her eyes, "Now Reika, she is down stairs little one..." before he got the chance to tell her that she was also in conference the little girl was out of his arms and down the stairs to where her precious mommy was.  
  
One the other side of the door that separated Atashiko and her parents a fight raged, "You will die here and now wench!" Naraku laughed and threw a girl against the wall, her pale grey-blue eyes became clouded with black hair that cascaded in front of her eyes. Beside her another girl was out cold. The door opened as a flash of brilliant white light tore through the room. When the light cleared the occupants in the room were all out cold and Naraku's puppet lay in tatters...  
  
I Just Wanted to Go Home...  
  
Little Reika Atashiko opened her eyes and rubbed them, instead of seeing her fathers study she saw cars and tall buildings. Noises and smells reached her ears and nose, her face twisted into one of pain, anger, fear and hatred. Not far ahead of her stood three girls and one guy, she walked towards them as her nose picked up a familiar scent. "Hojo I've told you again and again I'm not interested." "But Kagome chan..." the clueless boy whined in a hopeful tone just as Atashiko reached them.  
  
Atashiko stepped in front of Hojo and tugged on his pant leg, when he looked down her gasped at the sight of her doggy ears and little blue star on her forehead. She stared up and him and then with no emotion what so ever on her face she spoke, "I decided I don't like you." She kicked upward swiftly catching Hojo in a rather painful predicament and then raised her right hand and sliced at his pant leg, Kagome spotted this and grabbed her, "Now now, we mustn't be rude. I have to go...I forgot I was baby sitting!" Kagome spoke quickly and took off running up the steps to her home the Sunset Shrine.  
  
Kagome set Atashiko down and looked her over, "Where do you live?" Kagome asked her in a gentle tone, "You must be lost I promise to help you find your mommy." Atashiko stood up as straight as she could and replied, "I don't know, where she is." Kagome sighed and looked up as a figure in red appeared. "Inuyasha..." Kagome began and then fell silent. Inuyasha glared down at Atashiko, and sniffed her.  
  
Atashiko was very smart and learned a whole lot from her mother, she was also thankful that she wore a necklace from her father that was infused with her mothers magick. The small fang about her neck not only hid her scent but sealed her demon blood. "Why do you not have a scent girl?" Kagome stood in front of her and glared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha don't be rude. She is obviously far from home and lost." Inuyasha pulled his famous 'Keh' pose and stuck his nose in the air, "Then where is she Kagome?"  
  
Atashiko had gotten bored while the two fought with each other and walked over to the well house and down the steps. In front of her stood the well, this she knew was the key to getting back home. Nodding she jumped into the well and closed her eyes, she could feel the power of the well running through her blood in her veins and washing over her body. She even felt the ribbon that tied off the end of her braid come loose and retied it into a pony tail.  
  
"Who are you?" A voice called down to her causing her to look up, a small kitsune cub looked down at her. Atashiko climbed up the well and looked around, raising her nose to the wind she smelled that the forest was younger than when she had come to the well. "I am Atashiko," as she spoke she looked down at the kitsune cub she wanted to smirk but as she felt that she was smirking her face held no emotion. "Shippo...there you are, what are you doing by the well. Kagome chan said she would be back in a few days..."  
  
The new voice fell silent as deep brown eyes meet with pale ice blue ones. "Who are you?" Shippo scurried over and hid behind Sango feeling safe as Atashiko answered, "My name is Atashiko..." Sango looked her over taking in the fact that she was tall petite yet was apparently very strong. She also noticed that her hair although was up in a very high ponytail on top of her head swept the back of her ankles. Her eyes appear very wise and mature, she looks to be Inuyasha's age or close to it. She even bears a light pale blue star on her forehead and faint blue stripes on her cheeks and arms. I can barely see those stripes, perhaps Kagome-chan can see them better.  
  
"Sango-chan, Shippo? Anyone up there?" Kagome's voice floated out from in the well. Kagome threw her backpack out of the well and climbed up, she gasped at the tall girl in front of her. When the girl turned she could see her clearly and the stripes stood out vibrantly to her eyes, even though to others it would be like a faded scar. "She calls herself Atashiko, Kagome- chan." Kagome's eyes clouded over and then turned cold, "Where did you run off too, how did you get older?" Atashiko took a seat on the edge of the well and closed her eyes briefly, "It was time to get older, I believe all hanyous age differently."  
  
She opened her eyes and hopped off the well, "I must be going, I have to destroy this one hanyou that calls himself Naraku. It is his doing that I am here in stead of with my family. Want to know something sad, I don't even know who my father is.." Kagome watched her and then smiled, "Well come with us. We are all after Naraku." As she finished her sentence Inuyasha and Miroku joined them.  
  
A few weeks later, Inuyasha exclaimed that he had found Naraku's hide out and that if they rested for the night they could all go and confront him the next day. Everyone smiled happily at that news. Atashiko walked with Kagome and Sango to the hot spring nearby, "Sango don't you miss your family?" Atashiko asked breaking the silence, Sango thought for a moment and then answered, "Yes I miss them, but I have a new family. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku...everyone has become my family."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Same here even though I get to see my actual family." "Reika Atashiko, I sort of miss my mom calling me by my full name." Kagome mused silently and then spoke up snapping her fingers, "Doesn't your name mean chilled sweets." Atashiko nodded, "Hai my mom named me that because of my eyes and hair. Although thanks to you I've been able to tip black."  
  
A sort of explosion noise brought the girls from there bath quickly to see that Naraku had attacked there camp. Sango ran for her Hiraikotsu, Kagome for her bow and arrows, Miroku for his staff, Inuyasha for his sword, Shippo to Kagome's shoulder and Atashiko stood still eyes narrowed at him. Naraku "Ku ku ku'd ' at the sight of her and then lashed out at her with his tentacles. She jumped and slashed downwards cutting it off as another one shot at her from behind. Everyone went into a full assault at Naraku as he picked up and thrashed everyone of them.  
  
Finally after about three hours into there fight Naraku managed to grab Atashiko and drag her up to his face, his sickening smile welcomed her along with his scent. "Ku ku ku...You will die here and now wench!" At those words a brief memory flicked across her mind and then she screamed as he ripped a whole in her body, throwing her against a tree. Inuyasha tried once more to use the wound of the wind on Naraku and cursed as he disappeared into the all ready moonlit sky.  
  
Kagome and the others went over to Atashiko as she lay bleeding, "I just wanted to go home..." She spoke wincing at the pain and trying to get up as Kagome held her down, "Now I am not sure if I have one to go too, or if I'm all ready there..." falling back to the ground she closed her eyes, "In the end I just wanted to go home..." she whispered her words gently and softly as her breathing became shallower, and shallower still.  
  
A/N: Vampyre: Well click the review button if you have any comments, or flames...cuz I know a few pyros that would love them. Or you can e-mail me your comment or flame, just put the title as the subject. Also lemme know if you want to join my mailing list. Oh and all the Inu characters belong to there respected owners. 


End file.
